When You Look Me in the Eyes
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: Jason came back home, Camp Jupiter. He feels something is missing. One shot.


**Something quick that I thought of. Hope you like it.:)**

* * *

Jason was finally home. He was reunited with all the people he cared about and that cared about him too. He was glad to be home. Home. Camp Half-Blood was a good place to be at but it didn't have the home feel to it. Camp Jupiter was where he was raised, he grew up. He trained here. He proved himself worthy of a leader here. Camp Half-Blood couldn't compare to that. He would always be grateful towards the camp that took him in with open arms, but it still wasn't home.

Jason was happy to be home but in the bottom of his heart he felt something missing. He didn't know what he was missing. He just knew something was missing.

The Romans were hesitant, they thought Jason have betrayed them with the Greeks. It took almost all of Jason's leadership skills to try to regain the loyalty of his people. Percy Jackson has already earned that loyalty and respect. Jason felt envious of him. Percy managed the Romans to trust him. He managed to earn Reyna's trust to become praetor. That sort of made Jason's blood boiled, a bit.

Reyna, Jason thought. He thought about her constantly when he ws at Camp Half-Blood. He would sometimes give himself headaches just by thinking about her. He knew she was special to him. No matter how hard Jason tried to remember her no memories came to him. He just had small butterflies in his stomach when he thought of her. From those butterflies that he had in his stomach he would question his relationship with Piper. Piper was an okay girl but it just didn't feel complete. His thoughts returned to Reyna.

When he got off the _Argo II _he scanned the crowds for Reyna. He didn't remembered how she looked like but when he saw he knew it was Reyna. Reyna was dressed in her toga and her dark hair in a neat braid. She looked like a queen to Jason. She lived up to her name. Reyna avoided eye contact with him at all cost, that stung for Jason. It was like she turned the blind eye towards him. But, Reyna did defended him in front of the Senate. Even though she defended him, she still avoided eye contact.

Jason walked to the barracks. He saw a horse with peanut butter fur. He knew it wasn't his. The horse was eating hay but someone was there. Jason heard sniffling as if that person was crying or holding back tests that threatened to fall. Jason stepped forward the shadow of the person. The shadow stepped back.

"What are you doing here?" It whispersed. The whisper was Reyna.

"Walking around. I saw the barrack and decided to come here." Jason said.

"Oh." She whispered.

"Cone forward." Jason said. Reyna did as she was told she stepped forward. Her eyes were clear but watery. Her eyes were filled with emotions. Her emotions then changed to that hard cold stare.

"Were you crying?" Jason asked politely. Reyna's eye finally met Jason's.

"Never," Reyna said with her chin held high. Jason felt as of gravity pulled him closer to Reyna. He took a step forward. Reyna frozed. Jason continued to close the gap between them. Jason then wrapped his arms around her. Reyna was hesitant at first but then slowly wrapped her arms around his necks.

"I missed you," Jason spilled without giving any thought to it.

"Don't feed me lies," Reyna said as she pulled her head away from Jason's shoulder.

"If I wouldn't have left we would've had something beyond a friendship, right?" Jason asked.

"I believe we are to late for that possibility." Reyna said sincerely.

"Look at me," Jasin said he then grabbed Reyna's chin, "Everything is alright."

"Lies," Reyna looked at him in the eyes.

"Tell me that you loved me," Jason whispered. Reyna looked at his chest.

"If I did I would telling you lies that are not worthy of saying." She whispered.

"If I were to kiss you, you wouldn't feel anything?" Jason asked.

"No," Reyna said,her eyes filled with lies.

"I love you." Jason whispered.

"No you don't," Reyna said as she tried to pull away from Jason's arms.

"I do and I won't let you go until you say the words I want to hear." Jason said.

"Let me go, Jason." Reyna ordered.

"I know you do. You kept my praetor position opened for many months until Percy came. How long will I wait to be with you? Until you accept me, again?" Jason asked her.

"Never." Reyna said.

"When I first set foot on this soil, I knew something was missing. It was a puzzle piece. You are that piece. I love you and it's the best way I can say it." Jason said.

"Don't say that." Reyna said.

"I want to hold you in my arms and never let you go." Jason said. Reyna then looked at the floor.

"I love you, too." Reyna whispered.

"Louder." Jason said. Reyna's eyes met Jason's.

"I love you." Reyna whispered. Jason then leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were soft and warm. Reyna wrapped are arms around him. Jason tightened his grip on her. They then pulled apart and looked at each other.

"I love you." They said in unison. Jason then leaned in once more for another kiss.

* * *

**To fluffy? I tried to portray Reyna's character but a bit more weaker. I hope you think that I accomplished that. Review!**


End file.
